Luke's In Love
by aridoll2k13
Summary: When new girl, Carly, moves into the building. She wants to meet new people. When she meets Luke, will he take her breathe away? Yep, and it's not just a little crush. It's a full on head over heels love. Carly finds something in common with Emma, Ravi, Luke, Zuri, and even Jessie. Will she be able to find time for them all? I hope to dear pop tarts that she does!


Carly's P.O.V.:

I closed my eyes as the elevator made it's way to the 12th floor of the apartment. Breathe Carls. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. I said as a mentally note to make sure I don't suffocate in this elevator. Yea, I'm claustrophobic. This is just making it worse. Me, my twin brothers Anderson and Brendan, and my aunt Claire.

"So, Carly, are you excited to be moving into New York City?" my aunt Claire, I just call her Claire, asked me. She was claustrophobic too, so she was having a hard time breathing also. Someone to cope with. Claire, short for Clarissa, was a 28- 29 year old woman. She had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. People say that that's where I get my eye color from. Claire is like a big sister figure to me, but like my mom at the same time. I love her, and I know that she loves me too.

"I call first turn on the iPad!" Brendan said, running out of the elevator like he was a freed mouse in a mouse trap. I mean, it's not like anyone else want to play on it right now. Brendan is the video game attached brother. Anderson, like me, is the athletic one. He plays basketball, he was a football player, he ran track, and he was on swim team. I however was on cheer, in gymnastic captain, I ran track, and was on swim team too. I grabbed my pink suitcases and leopard print Jan sport backpack, walking out of the cramped elevator. I let out a huge breath that I had no idea was holding in.

"Hey, Claire? After I put my stuff upstairs, can I go around the building and meet some people?" I asked my aunt. I bet the question on all of your minds is, why am I living with my aunt? My dad abused me as a child and I lived with my mom, until she got into a crash with a drunk driver. Yea, that about sums it up.

"Sure girly. It'll be great to meet new people." she said, as she took her own stuff up to her room. I walked up the stairs and down the hall until I saw a door with my name on it in bright pink and silver zebra letters. I walked into the room, in taking a massive breath. It was a big room, about twice the size of my old one back in Minnesota. It was a bright pink, with a white daybed on one wall, 2 windows, 2 dressers, a door that goes to a closet. It also had a flat screen TV, a shelf with books, a shelf with movies, and a shelf with... nothing? I guess I could put my trophies on there. I set my bags down on my... One Direction comforter?! My life is complete!

"Maybe I should change." I said, looking down at my basketball shorts I borrowed from Anderson, my grey cami, and my black converse. My hair was up in a really messy bun, so I better fix that too. I ran to my bags, pulled out a really cute outfit. I consisted of black denim skinny jeans, a lime green dinosaur graphic- tee, a neon pink obey snapback, and my hairbrush. I put it all on after a quick shower. I french braided my hair, put on a little black mascara and light pink lipgloss. I think it look good if I do say so myself.

"I'm gonna go now!" I yelled, as I ran down the stairs and to the elevator. Lobby. I waited in the empty elevator, listening to the annoying elevator music. I mean, it sounds like they were holding a bingo match for the elderly in there! I'm not wrong. I walked out into the lobby of my new home, seeing a bellhop at the counter. Tony, his nametag read.

"Hi Tony." I said, no doubt excitement in my voice.

"Hi, you're Carly right?" he questioned. I guess he knows about all of the new tenants.

"Yea, I was wondering if there were any people in the building around the age of 13?" I asked, hopeful that he'd say yes.

"Yea, actually. Try floor 10. It's the Ross's." he said, then called their apartment, I'm guessing.

"Hey Jessie, I'm sending a girl up to the Ross's apartment to talk to Luke." he said, waiting for a reply.

"Okay, but if she's like Connie, don't let her up." I laughed at that comment.

"No, I'm not like this Connie girl. She sounds like she was boy crazy, or just plain crazy." I butted in. I have a tendency to do that.

"Okay, well you sound nice. Come on up. I'll let Luke know." she said. She sounds nice.

I went to the elevator and pressed the 10th floor button. Yay, more old people music! Not the sarcasm.

* * *

Luke's P.O.V.:

No! No! No! I cannot have another Creepy Connie in the building!

But Jessie said she wasn't like Connie!

Why should anyone believe Jessie?

Just trust Jessie this time!

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened, revealing the horror that lied inside... Oh! It's just a cute girl!

"Hi, I'm Carly!" her voice sounded. It was actually quite cute.

"I'm-" I said before she cut me off.

"Luke, I know. Jessie told me." she said, leaving a confused face on me.

"Tony called up here, so I know Jessie's name now." she said excitedly.

"OMG! OMG!" Emma yelled, running down the stairs in excitement.

"What is it?" I asked, very annoyed at Emma. I am talking to a cute girl, and she has to go and butt in!

"I just won 2 tickets to a One Direction concert and 2 passes to the meet and greet!" she said, jumping up and down.

"OMG! No way! Take me please!" Carly said, putting on a puppy dog eyes. Wow, she can work those puppy dog eyes.

" You're Carly, right? And sure!" Emma said, squealing.

"Yea! And thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Carly squealed too.

"You're welcome! How about you and your family come over for dinner?" Emma said. YES! Say yes!

"Sure, I'll call Claire." she said, pulling out a bedazzled iPhone 5. Claire?

"Me and my brothers live with my aunt Claire." she said. I guess I said that out loud.

* * *

**I hope you like it! I'm going to write the dinner in the next chapter! Also, Zuri and Ravi will be in the next chapter too!**


End file.
